


There Will Be Blood

by Mzeh13



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Character Death, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Miscarriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pans labyrinth au, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Spanish Civil War, Tags Contain Spoilers, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mzeh13/pseuds/Mzeh13
Summary: Harsh, ugly drops of rain slammed to the ground, mixing with the crimson blood, as if god too was crying at the loss of a soldier.or the one where Claudia marries a monster and the lines between illusion and reality become blurred





	1. Chapter 1

**Spain, 1944**

The Civil War is over.

Hidden in the mountains, armed men are still fighting the new Fascist regime. Military posts are established to exterminate the Resistance.

 

-

 

_A long time ago, in the Underground Realm,_

_where there are no lies or pain, there lived a Prince who dreamt of the human world._

_He dreamt of blue skies, soft breeze and sunshine._

_One day, eluding his keepers, the prince escaped._

_Once outside... the bright sun blinded him and erased his memory._

_He forgot who he was and where he came from._

_His body suffered cold, sickness and pain. And eventually he died._

_However, his father, the king, always knew that the princes soul would return, perhaps in another body, in another place, at another time._

_He would wait for him, until he drew his last breath,_

_until the world stopped turning_


	2. THE BEGINNING

They had been driving for hours upon hours, speeding through rough country paths and through beautiful scenery. The trip consisted of deserts and small forests that stood together as strong juxtapositions against the sky that had gone from a dark midnight black, to a bright topaz. In the car Stiles was reading a book about a lost prince as his mother watched him get lost in the story, a troubled expression fell on her face as she looked over the small tower of books in the seat next to him,

"Why did you bring so many books, Stiles? We're going to the country, the outdoors." Claudia stopped and carefully took the book out of his hands that he was engrossed in, "Fairy tales? You're a bit too old to be filling your head with such nonsense." Stiles barely got a chance to react or reply before Claudia’s face paled and hand rubbed her large stomach,?"Ask him to stop the car." Stiles rapidly knocked on the window separating them from the driver and the car started to slow and pull over, the cars surrounding them following suit. 

Stiles stepped outside feeling the warm air calm him, the emerald greens in the forest seemed to shine and the small rays of light that broke through the trees made it feel like an alternate universe. The scene being too magical to be real. As he took a step forward his foot brushed against something. Curiously he bent down to pick it up to find a large stone with an eye carved into it. Looking around him, as if with a fresh pair of eyes, he saw an put of place stone that rose five feet into the air. As if he had lost control of his entire body, Stiles started towards it,

"Stiles, wait. Your brother's not well." He heard his mother call out after him but he ignored it as he climbed through the long grass and slightly over grown terrain.   
As he got to where the stone statue was so saw that behind it the face of an older man with wide eyes and an open mouth was carved into it, with one of his stone eyes missing. Stiles looked at the rock in his hand and saw the design etched onto it matched that of the statues. Stiles placed the eye back in and it almost looked as if the statue had healed itself, there seemed to be no cracks around where the eye had fallen. As stiles leaned closer as he heard a low rumbling seem to erupt from the statue and suddenly a creature crawled out of the open mouth surprising Stiles, he stepped back as it crawled to the top of the statue and seemed to be staring at him. Curiously he peered closer and it felt like the creatures eyed bore into his own, like they were lost in a staring contest. 

"Stiles? Stiles, Come here." His mother yelled from next to him. He turned to her surprised and saw the anger on her face at him blatantly ignoring her for the past few minutes. Her eyes were tired and skin held a heavy yellow pigment, she wasn’t well and Stiles felt his heart grow heavier. He looked back at the statue to see the creature gone but the eye completely healed into the statue. 

"I could have sworn I just saw a fairy." Stiles announced as his mother grabbed his arm, dragging him back to the car. 

"Just look at your shoes! Let's go." She fussed, looking frustratedly down at the mud that stained the bottom of his once fresh shoes. She sighed before continuing "When we get to the mill, come out to greet Peter. I want you to call him Father. You have no idea how good he's been to us." She paused as a the driver opened the door for them both to get back in.   
"It's just a word, Stiles just a word..."

Stiles silently got into the car, feeling the weight in his chest grow with anticipation of what laid ahead of the forest, not noticing the creature watching at the cars started and begin to drive off. 

At the mill people were running around, preparing for the Captains new wife and son in law to arrive. Derek Hale, the captains nephew and second in command, jogged up to Peter,

"They're coming, Captain." He informed before standing at his uncles side, reading himself to greet them as he saw the black cars drive through the last opening to the clearing.

“Fifteen minutes late.” The captain grumbled, looking at his pocket watch in annoyance, as his new wife exited the vehicle he slapped a small grin onto his face,

"Claudia. Welcome." He greeted as Dr McCall, the captains personal doctor, wheeled a wheelchair to Claudia who looked at it in shock.

"That's not necessary. I can walk perfectly well." She dismissed the chair and turned to the captain, smiling at the sight of her new husband. 

"Doctor McCall prefers that you don't exert yourself." Derek announces his presence, feeling like he was slightly intruding. 

"No." Claudia tried again but Peter leaned towards her ear and gripped her hand slightly harder than necessary,

"Come. Do it for me." He watched as she stood back and lowered herself into the chair, "Thank you." He nodded,

"Stiles, come out and Say hello to Mr Hale." Claudia called and Stiles tentatively stepped out, gripping his books like a lifeline

"Stiles." The captain greeted, wordlessly Stiles took out his hand to shake the captains in an unspoken greeting, Peter grabbed his wrist hard enough to leave slight bruises,

"It's the other hand, Stiles." He spoke, his harsh intentions masked by a polite tone. Derek looked at the red skin on Stiles’ arm and cleared his throat, snapping Peter out of his haze. 

"Martin! Bring the luggage." He yelled before walking away, Derek, Claudia and Dr McCall trailing after him,

"Sir" An older woman no less than 30 rushed towards the back of the cars, her strawberry blonde hair slightly falling out of her bun at her fast movements. 

Stiles looked around uselessly before he heard something fly past his ear, he turned to see the same creature from the statue infront of him, staring again before it turned and flew off. As if he had no control over himself, stiles dropped his books and ran after the creature. His curiosity overwhelming him as he needed to know why this creature had yet again appeared. 

Through a smaller opening than the one they had drove through to get there, lay a large stone arch that looked over Stiles’ head. At the top of the arch the same older man was carved into a plaque, except this time with horns of a Faun protruding his head. Stiles stared in awe at the stone that stood so out of place in the bright forest, the long corridor through the arch way seemed to call to him, he needed to explore it. But as he took a step towards it he heard someone speak from behind him. 

"It's a labyrinth. Just a pile of old rocks  
that have always been here. Even before the mill but better not to go in there. You may get lost." Stiles whipped around to see the same strawberry blonde women looking at him, holding his forgetter books infront of her as if it were a peace offering

"Thank you." Stiles said as he took the book, holding them close to his chest,

"Have you read them all?" She asked, taking another step towards him. She smiled at him in a way that made him feel safer and more at home when he was so lost in this new world he was experiencing. He was about to reply when Peters voice interrupted, loud and authoritative 

"Lydia!" 

"The Captain is calling. Your father needs me." Her smile dropped to a firm line as she pressed her lips together, when stiles made eye contact with her the smile returned slightly. 

"He's not my father. The Captain is not my father." Stiles spoke with a small, fearful voice, “My father was a soldier who died in the war. That man there is not my father."

"You've made that clear enough. Shall we go?" She asked, placing a hand delicately on his shoulder to direct him back. Something he was thankful for because he had no idea where he was. 

"Have you seen my mother?" He asked, breaking the short silence that fell on them, Lydia nodded, "Isn't she beautiful!" He asked, looking up at her. 

"Yes." Lydia agreed, squeezing his shoulder slightly before letting go,

"She's sick with the baby" stiles started before his shoulder was roughly bumped, causing him to drop his books again. He dropped down to pick them up when someone spoke. 

"Oh I'm sorry let me help you there." They apologised, squatting next to him to help him collect his books. Stiles looked up at the man and his breath hitched in his throat, starstruck he rambled out an apology

“Sorry I wasn’t paying attenti-“ he started before the man laughed, cutting him off

"It's perfectly okay Stiles, Martin best go see what Peter wants before he gets impatient." He have Lydia an apologetic look, she bowed her head down and smiled before turning away to where the captains quarters were. Stiles studied the man,

"How do you know my name?" He asked, confused as to why someone he’d never met seemed to know him.

"You're Mr Hales new stepson, everyone knows you." 

"Oh. That's disappointing." Stiles mumbled, the man gave him a puzzled look. Unsure of why such a solemn look fell onto Stiles’ gently expression.

"How so?" He queered, resisting the urge to reach out and give the boy a small moment of comfort.

"Doesn't matter. I should probably find my mother." Stiles looked around him, trying to see which direction everyone seemed to have headed off to. 

"Let me take you to her. She'll be anxious to see you." The man smiled, 

"That's surprising, she seemed pretty eager to leave me for Mr Hale this afternoon." Stiles grumbled, frustrated that his mother could have so easily not given him the time of day when he was evidently scared and alone in such a new place. 

"It's a new environment I'm sure she's just overwhelmed. You'll see how it calms down, I hope you're comfortable. Please get me if you need anything." The man reassured and stiles found himself believing every word, he felt an unexplainable trust and comfort with the man - just as he did with Lydia. 

"Thank you..." stiles trailed off, realising he didn’t know the strangers name. 

"Derek." Derek supplied, the smile reappearing on his face. Stiles grinned in return and reached (the correct) hand out to shake Dereks hand. 

"Thank you Derek." They shook hands, the skin on skin contact made Stiles feel slightly lightheaded and he tried to ignore the impulse to lean into the touch. After a few seconds too long, they pulled their hands apart and Derek showed stiles where his mother was. 

•

"The guerrillas are sticking to the woods because it's hard to track them up there. Those bastards know the terrain better than any of us. We'll block all access to the woods. Food, medicine and we'll store it all. Right here." Peter informed his troops, marking on the large map in-front of them where they were to stop allowing people in or out. A light grumbling of the people standing around him was all Peter needed to know that they agreed with him. He ignored Lydia walking in, listening carefully to everything as she set their drinks down, "We need to force them down,make them come to us. We'll set up three new command posts. Here, here and here." He put crosses to show where he wanted the posts, Peter turned to Derek who stood silently beside him, “I need you to keep an eye on the boy. I don’t trust he’ll fuck up our plans and get in the way at points.”

Derek looked at his uncle in confusion, “he’s barely 18 what could he do what would be that bad?” 

“You never know with scum, they can do anything.” And with his tone, Derek knew there was no arguing. He didn’t know why he felt such discomfort with how Peter spoke about Stiles but he was sure he never wanted to hear anyone talk about him in that way again. So he nodded, not wanted to say anything that could lead to more slander. 

"Lydia." Peter called to her, she looked at him waiting for the order, "Ask Dr. McCall to come down."

"Yes, sir." She nodded before hurrying out of the room with Derek staring after her, wondering why she looked so fearful. 

•

"This will help you sleep through the night.  
Just two drops just before bed." Scott McCall walked from his brief case towards Claudia, who lay in bed covered in warm blankets and a damp cloth of her forehead. He held a drink in one hand and a In his other, using the to mix the sleeping medicine into the drink he handed it to Claudia, “Two drops only. Very good. All of it. Good." He encouraged as he drank it all, a disgusted look on her face at the bitter fast of the concoction. 

"Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything. Day or night.” He reasoned, wanting for her to trust him enough to come to him about any concerns. Scott pauses before looking at Stiles, he winked “You or your nurse."

"Good night." Stiles called as the doctor left the room. Claudia coughed into a handkerchief. 

"Close the door and turn off the lights, sweetie." She asked him, Stiles got up off the bed and creeped towards the light switch, trying to make as little noise as possible so his mother’s headache or pain wouldn’t worsen. As he reached the door he saw Lydia and Scott huddled together talking in hushed tones,

"You have to help us. Come up and see her. The wound is getting worse and her leg isn't any better." Lydia seemed to plead, Scott rubbed his eyes before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a brown package,

"This is all I could get. I'm sorry Lydia." He apologised as Lydia took the package and hid it underneath her pinafore. Stiles watched as they both jumped at someone calling out for Dr McCall. 

"Captain Hale is waiting for you in his office." They both have each other a knowing look, but stiles didn’t know why they shared the look. He wanted to know but as he stepped closer the floorboard creaked. Both Lydia and Scott turned in shock to see him staring at them. In a haste, Stiles shut the door and dove into bed with his mother. He hugged her side, wishing he could take away her pain,

"Jesus, your feet. They're frozen!" Claudia hissed, a small laugh leaving her throat at his apologies. 

Silence grew loudly in the room and stiles felt his heart jump at every creak,

"Are you afraid?" He asked Claudia in a small voice

"A little." She replied, her voice equally as small and tired. A bang echoed in the room and stiles tried to hide his flinch with little success,

"What's that noise?" He asked, a tremble of fear evident.

"Nothing, just the wind. Nights here are different from city nights. There, you hear cars-tramway. Here the houses are old. They creak As if they were speaking.” She comforted, stroking Stiles hair with nimble fingers as they listen to the creaks and loud thuds from the old building, Claudia smiled into his hair, “Tomorrow, I'm going to give you a surprise." 

"A surprise?” Stiles gasped slightly, not used to receiving something from her. 

"Yes." She confirmed, stiles thought for a moment trying to figure out what it may be.

"A book?" He guessed. She laughed lightly in return, trying to pretend it didn’t knock the air from her lunged and burn her chest to do so. But stiles noticed and his grip on her nightgown tightened. 

"No, something much better." She rolled her eyes at him although he couldn’t see, she was growing tired at his need to constantly have books and stories to read when she knew he had a brilliant mind and could write novels instead. Silence once again fell. 

"Why did you have to get married?" Stiles whispered into her shoulder, he tried to ignore the dull ache in his chest. 

"I was alone too long." Claudia murmured, feeling her chest ache in return. 

"I'm with you. You weren't alone. You were never alone." Stiles tried to reason, but he knew that his company and love wasn’t enough to fulfil his mother’s needs. 

"When you're older, you'll understand. It hasn't been easy for me either." Her voice grew more stern as her patience wore thin, before she could say anything else her stomach lit up as if on fire and she let out a strangled cry, “Your brother's at it again. Tell him one of your stories. I'm sure that'll calm down." She offered, feeling the tension in the room. Stiles sat up and leans against her stomach, stroking the bump delicately - scared that any pressure would cause Claudia discomfort. 

"My brother, my brother..." he started, trying to think of a story to settle the growing baby’s movements, “Many, many years ago, in a sad, faraway land, there was an enormous mountain made of rough, black stone. At sunset, on top of that mountain, a magic rose blossomed every night that made whoever plucked it immortal. But no one dared go near it because its thorns were full of poison. Men talked amongst themselves about their fear of death, and pain, but never about the promise of eternal life. And every day, the rose wilted unable to bequeath its gift to anyone. Forgotten and lost at the top of that cold, dark mountain, forever alone, until the end of time."

**Author's Note:**

> This novel is based on the movie pans labyrinth, most diaglogue is credited to Guillermo Del Toro - half is my own as I’ve added in a few scenes. The work will be around 11 chapters and I hope to do the movie justice as it’s a beautiful film.


End file.
